Online apparel shopping is typically a process of trial and error for the online shopper. Apparel sizes vary among apparel manufacturers and therefore online consumers either buy several sizes, or several cut variations, of a desired article to try on at home and then return the versions which do not fit. This trial-and-error approach is one of the main reasons why the online apparel market is still very small compared to the retail apparel market.
Apparel sizes and patterns continually change over time such that online apparel consumers cannot always rely on the known fit of previous purchases of the same apparel, or other apparel from the same manufacturer or designer. Apparel dimensions can vary greatly even within a given manufacturer's single size offering, presenting the online shopper with additional uncertainty regarding the apparel's assumed fit.
An example of different fitting apparel within a given apparel size can be found in many popular jean cuts. Typically, a jean size is listed by the waist size and the inseam length, e.g., 32″×34″, which indicates a 32″ circumference at the waist and a 34″ long inseam. A popular jean cut is a straight cut and another popular jean cut is a skinny cut. Each type of cut changes the perimeter of the fabric at the thigh, knee, and other parts of the body such that it fits differently on the same body, or in some wearers' cases, cannot be worn at all despite the same waist size and inseam length. Typically, a skinny cut is narrower than a straight cut and therefore the online shopper must decide with some uncertainty between different cuts or shapes in addition to aforementioned variations in size listed for each clothing article.
Currently, apparel is either (i) measured manually by a person with a linear measurement device such as a ruler or flexible measuring tape; or (ii) based on two-dimensional (“2D”) cut or sew patterns provided by the manufacturer or designer. Human errors can result in small variations in measurements which can affect a buyer's decision to purchase an article of apparel online. Dimensions based on 2D cut or sew patterns do not always consider human machine manufacturing error or other issues associated with assembly of the 2D shapes. The material properties of the fabric, plastic, or other materials incorporated in the apparel may also affect the assembly process and change the actual shape of the apparel despite the apparel design configuration. Further, this apparel measurement information is not always readily available and is often considered proprietary to a manufacturer or designer.